The Finale
by dreammiko
Summary: Based off the drawing by Nami86. Uchiha Sasuke's and Haruno Sakura's final fight resulting in death.


There was another deafening crack of thunder, however no rain fell. Dry bits of the earth cracked under Sakura's boots but she paid it no mind, not now at least. With her hands full of kunais and her eyes trained on to her enemy. Her short pink hair was flipped left and right with the quick turns her head was making trying to avoid hit after hit.

"Stop this Sasuke!" She snapped with her breathing starting to become labored and heavy.

Years ago she had dropped the honorific that she had so cutely attached to his name back when team seven were just small genin. However now, she believed he never deserved it. Never deserved it to begin with. Besides, so much had changed in the seven years that had passed by. He was at least a head taller than her, and of course no longer scrawny. Not that she was, no, she'd grown up too. Only not as tall and thick. Her chest was now up to size, hips filled out perfectly without an ounce of fat across her tight abdomen. Years of searching for her first love had done that too her.

The dark haired Uchiha gave her a sharp glare, just ignoring her statement. Balling his strong fingers up in to his palm, making a fist and throwing a good portion of his weight in to the hit. His fist connected with her temple, an ill move on Sakura's side. She stumbled back and dropped to her knees. Vision swimming.

Sasuke smirked. He knew she was still all talk. Sure, her punches had been twice as deadly but she was still wrapped up in all those emotions. His dark crimson eyes watched his old teammate trying to stand up straight. She swayed for a moment before regaining her footing.

There was another crack of thunder, still no rain.

They'd been fighting for what seemed like hours now. Ever since Sakura's shift had started. The other members of her team, sound asleep back at camp. She'd been on this mission for two weeks. It was supposed to be simple. Only being drug out by how slow Moon Country was for filing their paperwork. They were almost home when Sakura felt the familiar chakra signature. Ordering her squad to make camp she snapped out orders hearing little to no complaints from her own squad. Volunteering for first shift, she went to explore. Sure enough, the last heir of the Uchiha had been waiting for her to find him. Standing in plain site of a nearby clearing, sword drawn with a calm look spread over his pale face.

There were no words passed between them.

Just throws.

Sakura was first to land a hit.

However it seemed now, Sasuke would be the one to win the fight. Even though the stubborn woman was never going to admit that. At least not until she was ready to give in. Dark spots of crimson were seeping through Sasuke's bandaged hands and arms, from his constant blocks of Sakura's weapons, dark bruises along his back and shoulder.

Sakura's wounds were far worse at this point. He'd hit her but a few times, only in vital places. Where he had smashed in to her temple, was a fine split of skin with free flowing blood, not to mention the crimson that was wiped off her lip with a flick of her tongue. Her clothes were ripped, shredded and now stained with both of their blood. The battle was still far from over, no doubt. They paused both for a moment as a gust of wind shot by. Both breathing heavily, Sakura bent at the hip to steady herself for a moment, with Sasuke leaning against the tip of his sword. So he had been a bit wrong. She had gotten stronger. Not by much but it was enough to make him need a moment to gather himself.

"If we drag…" She paused for a deep intake of breath. "…this out anymore, my squad will come looking for me."

"Then I'll kill them, right after you." Sasuke muttered coldly. He was never one for killing more than necessary but if that's how it was going to be, with nosy patrons, he'd kill them for interrupting his personal reunion with the pink haired beauty.

"You and I both know that's a lie." Sakura trapped him with a half-smirk turning at the corners of her bloody lips. "So lets finish this."

"Questioning my abilities… Sakura-chan." He teased her with the smallest form of insult he could. Sakura's gloves make a soft squeak as she tightened her fists again and lunged for him.

Their blows were more intense this round. At first it seemed like a simple spar. Now, it was life threatening.

She laced the chakra evenly in to her punches leaving craters every time she missed. Hitting him once in the chest and listening to the sick crack his ribs made under her contact. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as she hit him.

Thrown back a few feet from impact, Sasuke leaned over with his arms hidden on his chest gritting his teeth in a snarl to her. For a moment it felt like lead had dropped in to Sakura's stomach leaving her motionless in guilt. Her lips parted as she tried to say something only to be tricked by the prodigy.

His hands had been hidden long enough to form the seals for his brilliant finishing move. Now the lightening flashed in the sky mimicking Sasuke's chidori, or rather than that of the Kirin. It took Sakura a moment before she screamed. The edges of her pale skin burning from the intensity of such a close attack. Her emerald eyes widened as she was thrown back only to close as her back hit the dry earth skidding back several feet. The bright lights faded and Sasuke shook his hand to get the feeling back in to the tips of his fingers before standing up straight.

He slowly turned his head to her, pushing his dark hair free from his eyes as he watched her struggle for air… life. His old teammate twisting on the ground in endless pain. Taking a moment to watch her dying minutes he smirked striding over to her form. His foot nudged the side of her curled body forcing her on to her back. Sakura let out a strangled whine and cough watching the blood fly from her lips as she coughed harder.

"You're stronger." He murmured softly, moving a leg over her and slowly kneeling to straddle her body putting nothing but more strain on her. Her body tried to shake him off for a moment but he held his weight on her. Watching her fighting to say something back to him. Drawing her head back, she spat on his face. The combination of saliva and blood slid over his pale cheek. Sasuke never blinked, he wanted to watch her die.

"Just… like you told me to be." Sakura heaved before she laid her head back, feeling his bandaged hand coming up to stroke the side of her face. For a moment her heart fluttered only to stop there.

The color drained from her almost instantly. Her eyes faded and her chest quit heaving. Sasuke's finger dug in to her pink locks of hair and forced her head up as he leaned in. Slowly running the tip of his nose along her neck inhaling the strong scent of her and the blood that marred her skin. He moved up a bit more before sliding his tongue out and licking at the blood along her cheek filling his mouth with a tangy copper taste. He held her closer to his body trying to keep her warm for just a bit longer. Both arms holding to her tightly as he brushed the tip of his nose along her ear pushing the pink matted hair aside and whispering to her.

"You did well."

The rain started to fall finally.


End file.
